The present invention generally relates to trailer stabilizing devices and more specifically to devices and methods which allow a person to stabilize a trailer with stabilizing members which allow the trailer to be transported without removal of the stabilizing members.
A variety of different stabilizers are known for supporting stationary trailers, which stabilize the trailer and reduce movement of the trailer as people move within the trailer, thus making the trailer more comfortable for the occupants. Many of the known stabilizers must be installed after the trailer is set in place, requiring the positioning and installation of heavy pieces of equipment. Other known stabilizers are complicated, requiring crossing stabilizing bars or other elaborate supports. These stabilizers often are usually used in combination with the support legs usually attached to the bottom of the trailer.
Many trailers, including fifth wheel trailers, utilize ground-engaging support legs at the front of the trailer to support the trailer when the trailer is disengaged from the towing vehicle. Jack stands or landing gear attached to the bottom of the trailer are one type of commonly used ground-engaging support leg. The support legs of these devices may comprise a pair of telescoping members—the upper member and the lower member—which are telescoped with respect to each other by mechanical, hydraulic or electric means. However, because the stroke length may be limited, many of these devices comprise a drop tube member or extension which manually “drops” out of the lower member allowing additional length of the support leg, such that the end of the drop tube member reaches the ground. The end of the drop-tube member may comprise a ground-engaging base plate. The drop tube member is typically held in place using a pin which is inserted through holes in the lower member and corresponding holes in the drop tube member.
When a user desires to move the trailer, it is necessary to raise the ground-engaging base plate from the ground by raising the drop tube member back into the lower member. Depending upon its length and the configuration of any base plate which may be attached to the end of the drop tube member, the drop tube member may be relatively heavy. Depending upon the ground conditions, the drop tube member or base plate may be muddy or dirty such that it is unpleasant for the user to place his or her hands about it to raise it. In addition, depending upon the configuration of the trailer, the user may have to crouch or assume an uncomfortable position to lift the drop tube member back into the lower member.